


Fifty: Harry Potter and Hisoka

by Yulisa



Series: Fifty [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abandonment, Bells, Child Abandonment, Childhood Trauma, Crossover, Cuddles, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Friendship, Gen, Giant Crate, Harry is Hisoka's secret, Hisoka is so whipped by Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kill or be killed, Living Together, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Shared Bedroom, Shared apartment, new bed, the laws of physics don't apply to Hisoka, we are all fucked up, whipped!Hisoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulisa/pseuds/Yulisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hisoka may seemingly be a psychopathic adrenaline junkie obsessed with "ripening fruits", but there will always be one man he would do anything for. Drabble/snapshot fic. (50 randomly generated word prompts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bells

1\. Bells

 

It was first bells that led Hisoka to his soul. Until he first heard the delicate jingling of small bells, he’d been trapped in a haze of _bloodlust kill strength find ripe adrenaline_ and he had never realized how much he had been missing.

 

He’d been searching for another ripe fruit to pick when he first heard the faintest strains of chiming bells. His instinct had told him that this was _important_ , that he had to follow the sound, _find_ whatever it was – even if he didn’t know quite yet what he’d do upon reaching the sound.

 

He’d followed. His instincts had never led him wrong yet, whether it was in finding new prey or something else exciting.

 

But he hadn’t quite expected what he found.

 

-

 

He’d turned the corner and his eyes had settled onto a young man just in the midst of jump-kicking a thug’s face in. Lithe muscles had rippled under taut skin and a braid of ebony had whipped through the air as the man spun and kicked and fought his way through the mass of burly men trying to kill him. On another move, he spun, facing him briefly and Hisoka caught sight of a flash of emerald green eyes.

 

His instincts _screamed_.

 

They screamed _strong predator strength strength strength_. Hisoka’s grin was like a wide slash across his face. He crouched to lunge into the fight against the dangerous man, his body singing at the thought of another good fight, when something caught his attention.

 

 _Home_ , his instincts told him, _home home home safe family love_ home.

 

Hisoka froze.

 

And for the first time in a very long time, he turned away.

 

And he ran.

 

The bells haunted his every step.


	2. Secret

2\. Secret

 

When the other members of Gen’ei Ryudan began to question his disappearances, Hisoka refused to answer.

 

When that resulted in the others following him after he left their next meeting, Hisoka responded with vicious, unforgiving rage. Though he held back on killing the other members – he didn’t want the rest of the Troupe after his head, which would bring danger to Harry – he did make them severely regret it as his bloodlust filled the air around them.

 

“ _Leave_ ,” he hissed, his face darkened with shadows of a murderous rage. “ _Leave before I kill you all, consequences be damned_.”

 

The others backed off, even Nobunaga stayed silent for once as they left to return to their base.

 

-

 

Later, when Hisoka was curled on the sofa with his head in Harry’s lap, he knew that the rest of the Troupe would demand answers when he returned for the next meeting, but he found that he couldn’t care less.

 

Harry was _his_.

 

His secret to keep (and he would kill to keep it).

 

-

 

The remnants of the poor orphan in him made sure he would always be possessive of what was his – be it secrets or toys.

 

Or Harry.

 

Because Harry was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka may seem a bit OOC in this chapter, but throughout the manga it’s been shown he’s possessive. At the end of the Hunter Exams, he threatened to kill Illumi – despite the other being a long-time friend – if he killed Gon, who Hisoka perceived as his. Also, I did some research, apparently Hisoka came from a poor family and I don’t know when/if his parents died but whatever, this is fanfiction.


	3. Root

3\. Root

 

Hisoka could never say what his identity stemmed from, what the root of everything he did and thought was. He had never felt or noticed his transformation until he had slowly come to the dawning satisfaction that he was no longer the impoverished orphan.

 

He was no longer weak.

 

He would _never_ be weak again. He would die before that happened.

 

No, that wasn’t quite right. He’d _kill everyone_ before that happened. If it came to it, he would take everyone down with him as he sank back into the depths of misery.

 

-

 

Hisoka knew that he would never be able to weaken again – to return to that weakling that was forced down beneath everyone else. But for Harry –

 

For Harry, he could soften. He could let _Harry_ in because Harry had never feared him, had never judged him, had always put _Hisoka_ first before anything else.

 

And Hisoka loved him for that – loved him far more than even waiting for fruits to ripen, more than fighting and taking the blood of those strong enough to oppose him. For Harry, he would give everything.

 

And for Harry, Hisoka began to look for the root.

 

-

 

Hisoka knew everything started in his childhood. He knew that when his beggared parents had left him in an alley, uncaring of his fate, that he had been forever changed. He had called himself an orphan from that point on. (After all, having no parents was better than having parents that had left him for dead.)

 

Knew that years on the streets alone and terrified had taken its toll.

 

Knew that years being stomped on and crushed under the feet of the strong.

 

Knew that he had learned to lock his emotions away – _emotions were weak in this world_.

 

Knew that in this world it was kill or be killed – _eat or be eaten (predator and prey)_.

 

In the end, all that was left was bloodlust and _find someone strong and crush them_.

 

-

 

At least with Harry, he could be something more than just a killing machine, more than just the monster everyone else knew him to be.

 

With Harry, he could be _soft_.

 

Well…

 

With Harry, he could conquer the world.

 

(But the paperwork…no thanks.)

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka may seem really out of character in this chapter, but his past was never explained. All that we know about his past is that he came from a poor family (so, obviously, I decided to expand on that). And, well, like I stated earlier, Hisoka is obsessive but at least he knows that and he does love Harry (at least in my story).
> 
> Sorry for the rather slow update, I work a lot more on my other Fifty story (Fifty: Harry Potter and John Watson) so check that out if you haven’t already.
> 
> Reviews are my inspiration (please review).
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	4. Crate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Harry POV in this chapter, though I did end up switching back and forth between Harry and Hisoka. (Haha, Harry is going to get eaten by the big, bad wolf!) Hisoka was a bit OOC in the beginning, but then again, he is terrified of the no-sex punishment.
> 
> I apologize for the delay in updating. I’ve been having a rough couple of weeks. I’ve been sick on and off and my maternal grandmother has been really sick this past month. Just yesterday, she was transferred to the ICU. School is also a bitch. I have six papers to write as well as a bunch of graphic arts assignments to complete and lines to memorize for a play for English if I want to pass all my classes.
> 
> On the bright side, I got all my college applications sent in. On the not so bright side, if I don’t pass my classes, there was no point to doing them.
> 
> Haha, you guys probably don’t care. Well, at least writing keeps the stress down.

 

4\. Crate

 

-

 

Harry stopped just inside the door of his apartment, keys and mail still clutched in his hand. His eyes fixed on the giant, wooden monstrosity that had appeared in the middle of his living room. The furniture had all been pushed to one side to make room for the crate.

 

His lips thinned as he drew his face into a scowl. He dropped his keys into the bowl on the table next to his entryway and set the envelopes next to it.

 

“ _Hisoka_.” His voice was flat, “Come here _right now_.”

 

-

 

Hidden just behind the door to their bedroom, Hisoka felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise in warning. He winced, running his fingers through his fuchsia hair. He inched his way around the door and slowly moved out of the bedroom, though he was still hidden by the crate.

 

“ _Hisoka_.”

 

He bolted towards his lover and appeared before the emerald eyed man. He attempted to fix a smile on his face but he just knew it was wobbly. He didn’t want to sleep on the couch for the next decade.

 

“Hi, Harry.” Hisoka greeted the petite man cheerfully, the barest hint of a wobble in his tone. “How was your day?”

 

“It was good,” the smile on Harry’s face was razor thin, the warning in his eyes equally sharp. “Until I came home and found the crate form of the bloody Trojan Horse sitting in the middle of my sodding living room.”

 

“Ah –”

 

“ _Please_ , do inform me as to why there is a giant, wooden monstrosity of a crate sitting in the middle of my living room, Hisoka.”

 

“Ah –”

 

“ _Now_ , Hisoka.”

 

“Well…” Hisoka turned away and muttered something into the air next to them.

 

“ _What?_ ” A note of exasperation entered his lover’s voice. “Hisoka, please, just tell me what it is.”

 

“It’s a bed.” Hisoka turned away to avoid the other man’s gaze. “Bigger than the one in the bedroom right now. That way we’ll have more room while we sleep. I know you’re uncomfortable with the current one because there isn’t enough space for the both of us to sleep comfortably.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Hisoka couldn’t read the tone of Harry’s voice but he stepped away from the other anyways. “I’m sorry, Harry. It was a bad idea; I’ll go return it now – _mmpphhh_.”

 

-

 

“It’s a bed.”

 

Harry watched as Hisoka turned away from his gaze.

 

 “Bigger than the one in the bedroom right now. That way we’ll have more room while we sleep. I know you’re uncomfortable with the current one because there isn’t enough space for the both of us to sleep comfortably.”

 

“Oh.” Harry breathed, his heart swelling in his chest. He couldn’t stop the beaming smile that stole across the face. Hisoka had gotten them a new bed – maybe they should search for a new, bigger apartment now that they were living together?

 

He reached out to hug Hisoka – the other man’s back was still turned – but his lover stepped away, the lines of his back tense.

 

“I’m sorry, Harry. It was a bad idea; I’ll go return it now – _mmpphhh_.”

 

Harry kissed the fuchsia-haired man furiously, his arms wrapping around the other’s neck. Hisoka was unresponsive for a few shocked seconds before his arms curled around Harry’s waist tightly, his tongue sweeping into Harry’s mouth.

 

He pulled away from Harry after a minute, golden eyes piercing and brows furrowed. “You’re happy?”

 

“Yes,” Harry beamed at him. “Yes, yes, yes! We should get a new apartment, too! One big enough to actually fit that monster of a bed.”

 

Hisoka smiled back at Harry, who laughed and hugged him again as his muscles finally loosened. “I thought you were mad.”

 

Harry laughed, trailing off in embarrassment. “I thought it was going to be a giant animal or something. I’m sorry for getting mad, Hisoka.”

 

-

 

A wicked smile stretched across Hisoka’s face and he watched amusedly as his petite lover eyed his expression warily. The emerald-eyed man squeaked in surprise as Hisoka swung him over his shoulder, a long-fingered hand settling on his bum and squeezing.

 

“ _Hisoka!_ ” The other man cried out, “W-what are you – _ah!_ ”

 

Hisoka grinned wickedly as he tossed his lover on their soon-to-be-broken bed. “How should I punish you for scaring me before?”

 

“Ah! Oh, Hisoka!” Harry flung his head back and moaned loudly as Hisoka’s strong hand rubbed him through the rough denim of his jeans. “Oh, wait, please!”

 

“I don’t think you really want me to wait, do you?” Hisoka purred as he nipped at the pale shell of Harry’s ear. “How much punishment do you think you and this bed can take, love?”

 

“Oooooh _,_ god _, Hisoka! Please!_ ”

 

-

 

Later, Harry would wonder just _how_ in the _buggering fuck_ had Hisoka gotten the bloody humongous crate into his fucking living room in the first place.

 

 _All_ of his doors and windows were a fraction of the damn thing’s size!!

 

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you guys are having a better time of it than I am. And it’d be really nice if my writing could make your days just a bit nicer.
> 
> Please review. Constructive criticism and adulations are all welcome.
> 
> I’ll (hopefully) be updating my Fifty: Harry Potter and John Watson story soon.


End file.
